Ceux qui se prennent pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas
by DarkMimi
Summary: ~Update: Chapitre 4!!!!~Gros délire d'Hunter X Hunter, fusion avec des animés divers, tentative d'humour T_T gomen...
1. Chapitre 1

Titre de la fic : « Ceux qui se prennent pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas »
    
    Auteuse : Mimi  (mimisaku@caramail.com)
    
    Genre : Délire, OOC, fusion avec des dessin animés
    
    Base : le manga Hunter X Hunter
    
    Commentaires : Toujours sur Hunter X Hunter, toujours aussi nul...toujours aussi pas drôle
    
    **Chapitre 1: Ceux qui se prenaient pour Simba, Abou, Ursula et Peter Pan**
    
    Gon, Léolio , Kirua et Kurapika s'emmerdent (NDA: Bah? Comme moa!!! On est fait pour s'entendre!!). Ils tournent en rond depuis au moins....bah j'en sais rien car j'ai jamais de montre....O_o... bref, ça fait longtemps qu'ils tournent en rond. Pour faire passer le temps, Ils ont (appelé le dieux du temps: Tempus!!!!! nan, c'est po ça? ah....)décidé de jouer à des jeux de sociétés. Ils ont déjà fait 4 parties de Monopoly et d'ailleurs c'est tout le temps Léolio qui a perdu (NDA: Hihihi le gros nul!! Léolio: Quoa? Répète un peu?? Mimi: J'ai dit" Le gros nul!!" Léolio: Sniffff, t'es po zentille!! T__T),puis, ils se sont mâtés toutes les cassettes de Disney, ce qui les as rendu complément frappa dingue (NDA: Ils ont pas besoin de ça pour être dans cet état....^O^). Gon se prend pour Simba, Kurapika pour la petite sirène, Léolio pour Abou (dans Aladin pour les incultes, c'est le petit singe marrant) et Kirua pour...Peter pan!
    
    C'est alors que commence leur nuit complément déjantée, Mais non ! pas édentée!! Déjantée!!! Pendant que Kurapika se teint les cheveux en rouge tout en chantant affreusement faux, Kirua cherche partout sa fée 
    
    clochette car il arrive pas à voler. Léolio, quand à lui, cherche désespérément des bananes. Et Gon....Bah Gon, il pleure car les limaces qu'il a réussit à dégoter ne lui obéissent pas.
    
    Gon: Maiheu!! Je suis le roi de la jungle!! Obéissez!!! 
    
    OOOOOUUUIIIIINNNNN!!!!! Kirua!! Aide moa, Elles veulent 
    
    pas m'obéir!!
    
    Kirua: Je m'envole! Je m'envole! Je m'envooooollllleee!! 
    
    BONK (C'est le bruit de Kirua qui saute de la table et qui 
    
    se retrouve les quatre fers en l'air car il s'est po 
    
    envolé)
    
    Kirua: Aie...z'ai voli?
    
    Gon: Ah non, t'as tombi
    
    Kirua: Ohhh!!!! Z'ai encooore tombi!! Snifffffffffffffffff.
    
    Léolio: Bah pleure pas!! Tu veux une banane pour te 
    
    consoller?
    
    Kirua: snifff....vi ze veux bien
    
    Léolio Bah tu vas m'aider à les chercher alors! ^_________^
    
    Kirua et Léolio partent chercher des bananes. Kurapika est pas content car sa coloration à foiré et ses cheveux sont devenu vert kaka d'oie. Gon, sans le faire exprès à écrasé une limace et se remet à pleurer.
    
    Gon: Kurapikaaaaaaaa!! La méchante limace, elle a fait 
    
    exprès que je lui marche dessus, maintenant elle est toute 
    
    morteeeeeeeeee!! Ouiiinnnn!!!!!!
    
    Kurapika:...j'ai raté ma couleur de cheveux....T_________T
    
    Gon: fait voir? ah...en effet, tu ressemble plus à Ursula 
    
    qu'a Ariel maintenant....O_o
    
    Kurapika: Ursula? C'est la grosse pieuvre pas belle ?
    
    Gon: Vi...
    
    Kurapika: Beeeuuuhhhhhhh!! Mais ze veux pas ressembler à 
    
    Ursula moaaaaaaaa!!
    
    Kurapika se met à chialer comme un (une?) malade, Gon, quand à lui est content car pour remplacer la limace , il a trouvé une énorme araignée. Léolio et Kirua reviennent, chargé de paquets de bonbon à la banane.
    
    Léolio: C'est déjà mieux que rien...c'est pas des bananes 
    
    mais ça a la forme des bananes et le goût des 
    
    bananes!!....Kurapika? Kesta fé à tes cheveux??
    
    Kirua: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Tu ressembles à Ursula comme ça!!!
    
    Kurapika: OOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!
    
    Le lendemain matin, Kurapika ne comprend pas pourquoi il a les cheveux vert kaka d'oie ni pourquoi il s'est collé des grosses tentacules noires partout....Léolio a mal au bide car il a trop bouffé de bananes....Gon est mort de trouille car une vingtaine d'araignées lui tournent autour et Kirua ne comprend décidément pas comment il a fait pour arriver jusqu'au plafond de la salle à manger...
    
    Fin du premier chapitre.


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre de la fic : « Ceux qui se prennent pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas »
    
    Auteuse : Mimi  (mimisaku@caramail.com)
    
    Genre : Délire, OOC, fusion avec des dessin animés
    
    Base : le manga Hunter X Hunter
    
    Commentaires : Toujours sur Hunter X Hunter, toujours aussi nul...toujours aussi pas drôle

**Chapitre 2 : Ceux qui se prenaient pour Shreck, Rasputin et le petit écureuil qui coure après sa noisette dans l'Age de Glace .**

Kurapika est partit chez le coiffeur pour changer sa couleur de cheveux (y'a pas à dire, le kaka d'oie, ça lui va pas ^-^), Léolio s'est ausculté lui même et en a déduit qu'il avait une indigestion de bonbons à la bananes : il est au lit, Kirua n'arrive à redescendre de plafond et enfin, Gon, après s'être tapé la discute avec ses copines les araignées, a décidé de regarder les non-disney. Quand tout à coup, Hisoka et Irumi arrivent, et se plantent devant la télé.

Après avoir regardé l'Age de Glace, Gon, Hisoka et Irumi regardèrent Anastasia et Shreck : grosse erreur, l'abus de dessin animé est dangereux pour la santé !

Gon se prend pour le petit écureuil qui cours après sa noisette sauf que là, c'est pas une noisette mais une balle rebondissante, Hisoka se prend pour Rasputin (le méchant pas bo dans anastasia) et Irumi pour Shreck.

Gon cours désespérément après sa balle rebondissante mais une balle rebondissante bah…ça rebondi ! Hisoka se prend la balle en pleine figure et pête un câble :

Hisoka : AHHHHHH !!!!! Misérable mortel !!!!!!! Comment as tu osé ?? moi le grand, le bô Hisokaputin ? Je vais te….

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, sa bouche se détacha soudain et se fit la malle. (je rappelle que dans le dessin animé, Rasputin est entre la vie et la mort et que tout ses membres se détachent tout le temps) Hisoka courait donc derrière sa bouche et Gon derrière sa balle. Irumi quand à lui, trouva beaucoup plus intéressant de faire frire les araignées (anciennes sujets de Gon) pour les manger. Après avoir récupéré sa bouche, Hisoka voulut aider Gon à rattraper sa balle (oh !! il est zentil mon bébé !!) mais alors qu'il était près à la coincer, sa main se détacha.

Hisoka : oh !! Gon je suis désolé, j'arrive pas à l'attraper, j'ai complètement perdu la main !!!!

Mais Gon ne l'écoutait, il courait, sautait, montait sur les meubles, sous les meubles, mais n'arrivait pas à attraper sa balle.

Irumi avait encore faim, il fit un rot majestueux et chercha à manger : limaces, escargots, lézards, tout y passait. Les longues heures de lutte passèrent, Hisoka s'était enroulé de scotch pour pas que ses membres tombent, Gon courait toujours derrière sa précieuse balle et Irumi  cherchait quelque chose à manger. Gon réussit enfin à attraper la balle, les larmes aux yeux, il la brandissa et cria.

Gon : Ze l'ai !!!!!!!!

Irumi s'en empara soudain et l'avala tout rond.

Irumi : beurk, c'est même po bon !!

Gon (au bord d la crise de nerfs) : maismaismaismaismaismais !!!!! tu….tu….tu l'as mangée !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Irumi : j'ai mal au ventre…

Hisoka (complètement enroulé de scotch) : hhhhhmmmmm !! (traduction : oskur, j'étouffe !!)

Voilà comment ses trois jeunes gens se retrouvèrent à l'hopital : Gon dans sa toge blanche, l'empêchant de bouger, se débattait en criant « il l'a mangé !! il l'a mangé !!!! je dois la récupérer !!!! laissez moi !! lâchez moi !! il l'a manger !! je vais l'éventrer et la récupérer !!!!!!! », Hisoka était dans le coma (il avait pas respiré pendant trop longtemps) et Irumi attendait patiemment dans son lit d'hôpital que la balle ressorte naturellement….vu la grosseur de la balle, il en avait mal d'avance…

Fin du deuxième chapitre


	3. Chapitre 3

Titre de la fic : « Ceux qui se prennent pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas »
    
    Auteuse : Mimi  (mimisaku@caramail.com)
    
    Genre : Délire, OOC, fusion avec des dessin animés
    
    Base : le manga Hunter X Hunter
    
    Commentaires : Toujours sur Hunter X Hunter, toujours aussi nul...toujours aussi pas drôle

**Chapitre 3 : Ceux qui se prenaient pour Totoro, Princesse Mononoké et Chihiro**

Les jours ont passés, Kurapika a retrouvé une couleur de cheveux normale, Kirua est enfin descendu du plafond, Léolio n'est plus malade, Gon a prit des anti-dépressif après avoir dit que finalement il ne voulait plus de sa balle (au grand damne d'Irumi qui a eut très, très, très mal quand cette dernière à daigné sortir de ses entrailles…) et Hisoka, après être sortit du coma,  à fait recoudre tous ses membres par le fil de nen de Machi. Bref, tout va bien dans le meilleur des monde.

Privés de dessin animé depuis trop longtemps à leur goût, Léolio, Gon et Kirua décident de se mater Totoro, Princesse Mononoké et Chihiro d'une seule traite….

Et le cauchemar recommenca. Gon avait soudainement prit 2 mètres, 200 kg et des grandes moustaches ainsi qu'une véritable fourrure se mirent à pousser sur son corps difformé. Kirua commença à marcher à quatre pattes et tenta de mordre Gon plusieurs fois alors que celui ci essayait de lui dire que non, il n'était pas un prince-loup et que le sang séché sur les joues, ça le faisait trop pas. Léolio quand à lui dénicha d'on ne sait ou, un vieux peignoir rose bonbon et exigeât une séance de bain à effet curatif…

BOUM     BOUM    BOUM    BOUM   

-cai cai cai !!!!

-OOOOOHHHHH !!!!! EXCUSE MOOOOOI KIRUAAAAA JE T'AVAIIIIIS PAAAAAS VUUUUU.

-Grrrr m'approche pas ! grrrr j'chui un loup, j'vais t'mordre grrr grrrr

-Je veux un bain !!!!!!!!!! Alors !! ça arrive oui ???? mon baiiinnnnn !!!!!!

-Grrrr arrête de crier  grrrr ou alors j'te bouffe !!!!

-…OOOOOOOOSKOUUUUUR JE SUIS TROOOOOOP GROS ! JE N'ARRIIIIIIIVE PAAAAAAS A SOOOOORTIR!!!!!!

-Je veux un bainn !!!!!! un bainnnnnnnnnnn !!

-Grrrrr j'chui un loup ! Mes parents sont des loup grrrrrrr,  mes grand parents sont des loup,grrrrr,  mes arrières grand parents sont des loup,grrrrr,  mes arrière arrières grand parents sont des loup, grrrrrr,  mes arrières arrières arrières grand parents sont des loup, gggrrrr,  mes….

-TAAAAAAIS TOOOOOOOOOOOI TUUUUUU ME FATIIIIIIIIGUE !

-Je veux un BAAAAAIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!

-grrrrr grrrrrr grrrr grrrrr grrrrr !!!!!!

Alors que Kirua s'entraînait à hurler à la lune (ce qui ne marcha évidemment pas puisqu'il faisait jour) Gon entreprit d'essayer de sortir de la maison pour aller voir son copain le bus-chat. Léolio attendait toujours son bain, complètement hystérique, en hurlant que jamais il n'avait vu de service aussi lent et qu'il se plaindrait à la directrice, qu'il n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille et que c'était inamissible.

A la fin de la journée Kurapika qui rentrait tout heureux de son boulot retrouva un Gon-totoro énorme coincé dans la porte d'entrée en train de se taper la discute avec chat, lui disant que c'était pas la peine de mentir, qu'il savait très très bien qu'il avait la faculté de se transformer en bus à 12 pattes. Apres avoir réussit tant bien que mal à décoincer Gon et de le placer à la fourrière, Kurapika trouva ensuite un Kirua complètement aphone en train de courir après sa queue puis un Léolio (ridicule dans son peignoir rose beaucoup trop petit pour lui) qui criait à tue tête qu'il voulait un bain à la rose et que non, il en voulait un à la pêche pour finalement revenir sur la rose qui se changeât en pomme au bout de deux secondes.

Fin du troisième chapitre


	4. Chapitre 4

Titre de la fic : « Ceux qui se prennent pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas »
    
    Auteuse : Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com)
    
    Genre : Délire, OOC, fusion avec des dessin animés
    
    Base : le manga Hunter X Hunter
    
    Commentaires : Toujours sur Hunter X Hunter, toujours aussi nul...toujours aussi pas drôle

**Ceux qui se prenaient pour Lady Oscar, Inspecteur gadget, Cat's eyes et Sailor Moon.**

Irumi est guérir, il a cicatrisé (rappelons qu'il a du rendre une balle rebondissante qu'il avait avalé…il l'a rendu de façon naturelle et son joli p'tit c** s'en rappelle encore), Hisoka est en pleine forme, Kurapika s'est remis de la vision de Léolio en peignoir rose (beuuurk) et Kuroro a décidé de se la ramener.

C'était décidé : fini les Disney, fini les non-Disney et fini les films d'animations ! Maintenant…place aux vieux mangas que tout le monde regardait quand il était petit au club Dorothé ! C'est ainsi qu'après une dure et pénible sélection, Hisoka, Irumi, Kuroro et Kurapika décidèrent de regarder Lady Oscar, Cat's eyes, Sailor Moon et Inspecteur Gadget…à suivre…sans interruptions…Grave erreur…

Kurapika : « Kura…Kurapika ! Elle est Habillée comme un garçooooooon, Kura…Kurapika ! Personne n'oubliera jamais son noooooooooom »

Hisoka : « Yaaaa !! tais toi ou alors je te lance une de mes super cartes !!!! His'ka !!!! tanananana !! signé His'ka ! Tanana!"

Kuroro: "comme je ne peux plus Utilisé mon Nen, je m'en remet à mon livre lunaire!!! Livreeeee Lunaiiire, Trrrrrransssssforme moiiiii :: »

Irumi : « gogo gadgeto-clou !!! »

Et oui...Kuapika a ENFIN avoué la nature de son sexe! C'est une fille ! Habillée comme un garçoooooooonn !! Nous comprenons tous pourquoi Hisoka utilise des cartes ! C'est sa signature !! Kuroro ne s'avoue jamais vaincu, tremblez tous , le pouvoir lunaire est dévastateur ! Irumi se trouve être la réincarnation de l'inspecteur Gadget ! Quelles folies va t-il encore faire avec ses clous ?

C'est ainsi qu'en rentrant de la fourrière, Gon, redevenu humain, se confronta à un Kuroro avec des chignons et un uniforme de Sailor moon, Hisoka en combinaison moulante qui lançait des cartes de par et d'autres, Kurapika qui chantait à tue tête qu'un jour son père à fait le choix, il fit d'elle un soldat et un Irumi qui cherchait désespérément une autre attaque que son gogo gadgeto-clou…

Tentant désespérément de redonner raison à ses amis et ses ennemis, Gon en suait.

Kurapika : « Mais siiiiiiiiii je suis une fille je te dis ! Mais mon père a fait de moi un soldat ! »

Gon : « je te crois…mais ? kesketuféééé ? Rhabilles toi immédiatement !! j'ai dis que je te croyais !!!! »

Hisoka : « Homme d'aujourd'hui, Adulteuu de la forme, moi j'aime rire et danser ! Homme de minuit, quand les autres s'endormeuuuu… »

Gon : « Hisoka…tu chante faux…aie !! arrête avec tes cartes ! ça fait mal !!! »

Kuroro : « Sailor-kiiiisssss ! »

Gon: "raaaaaa!!! Oskour!!!!!! Kuroro! Lâche moi!!!!!"

Irumi : « des p'tis clous, des p'tits clous, toujours des p'tits clou !!!!!! j'ai trouvé !!! GOGO GADGETO-P'TITS CLOUS !!! »

Gon: "T_________T mais que fait Kirua? Irumi est vraiment un assassin professionnel ? »

A la nuit tombé, Kirua retrouva un Gon… 

1) un Gon coupé de partout à cause des cartes qu'Hisoka avait fini par arrêté de lancé

2) un Gon se cachant les yeux pour ne pas voir Kurapika lui faisant un streap tease

3) un Gon armé d'un marteau pour enfoncer les clous qui traînaient un peu partout sur le sol et qui pourraient blesser quelqu'un

4) un Gon avec un appareil photo au coup….on voit pas tous les jours Kuroro en mini jupe…

A la nuit tombé, Kirua embarqua Gon sur son épaule et partit en courant de la maison après avoir reçu un 'sailor kiiiiisssss' de Kuroro.

Fin du quatrième chapitre.

Plus qu'un chapitre…comment ça 'ouf ' ?


End file.
